


in the cold hearted winter

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Negotiations, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Wildling Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: As the winter approaches, the wildlings try to negotiate an entrance through the Wall so that they can spend it in the Seven Kingdoms. The responsibility for it falls on Sansa.





	in the cold hearted winter

**Author's Note:**

> /title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilW_v6w_MTc)/
> 
> Written for the sixth day of the Drabble Fest at @jonsadrabbles on tumblr. As mentioned, I'm just going to start posting those independently from here on because they're just too unrelated for me to keep them in the same fic. Now it's a series; if you'd like to see the earlier entries, the rest of it is already in [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934019/chapters/32074281). That being said, I hope this is enjoyable and feedback is always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> **Day Six: here and now | wildling | sigils. 400 words.**

“And you want— what, exactly?”

Sansa was doing her best to sound like anything said thus far had been even remotely _acceptable_ , but wasn’t very confident in the results – not when Jon Snow was still staring at her with clear, deep-rooted distrust. She had listened to his concerns – and there were many of them; the White Walkers, the oncoming winter, the long night – for quite a while now, and while she sympathised with them for what they were going through, Sansa knew better than to show it.

“Safe passage through Castle Black,” the man said, gesturing towards the entrance behind her as if there was any way to misunderstand his intentions. “We won’t harm anyone, you have my word. The Lord Commander told us there were lands to be farmed there; ones that no one uses either way.”

“There are.” Sansa wasn’t particularly happy with having her territories advertised, but she couldn’t do much to stop it – the Wall and everything that happened on – and beyond – it were outside of her control. She could either agree to or decline this proposal, but she couldn’t stop anyone from talking. “How do I know if I can trust you?”

Jon Snow’s expression brightened considerably. He had lived on the other side of the Wall, once, or that’s what the stories said, and he _knew_ the way highborn lords and ladies spoke. Apparently, that knowledge included the Queen in the North. “So you agree?”

“That is not what I said.” Sansa stepped closer, trying to assess the people behind him. One of them could make for a good guarantee, maybe, or—

“You can take my direwolf.”

As if on cue, the large animal – not as big as Sansa had expected, and much smaller than the ones she and her siblings had, but undeniably a direwolf nevertheless – made its way through the small group of wildling scouts.

“You can keep Ghost in your castle for sixty days,” Snow went on, encouraged by her silence. “I’ll come to look after him now and then, or he won’t behave. _That_ is how you know that you can trust me, and that’s how I’ll see if I can trust you.”

“That’s not all.” Sansa pulled on the rope dangling behind her, signalling for the door to be opened. “There’s still plenty to discuss.”

Jon Snow grinned, far too victorious for her taste. “We better start now, then.”


End file.
